


Audition

by Gaia_bing



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, audition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt, Santana and Rachel decides to get their band back on track and get some auditions going to add at least one new member, just like last time, just one guy shows up. But this one just might be "the one" Kurt has been searching for all of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition

Against the NYADA front doors, amongst other strategic places, was placated a large piece of paper that read the following:

 **_"You, yes you!_ **  
**_Can you carry a tune?_ **  
**_Can you work your way around an instrument?_ **  
**_Then boy do we have an opportunity for you!_ **  
**_"Pamela Lansbury" is looking for rocking new members for their rocking band!_ **  
**_Come audition for us Kurt, Rachel and Santana next Thursday at the NYADA dance room between 1 and 3PM and show us what you're made of!_ **  
**_Who knows, you might become the hottest new star inside the hottest band to ever hit the scene!"_ **

"Great, just great! We've been announcing our auditions around campus for like a week now and just like last time, just one guy actually showed up!" Kurt grumbled out loud as he sat down left to his best friend and fellow band member Rachel Berry, while his other friend and follow roommate Santana sat down by his right.

"Oh come on, Kurt! You're the one that wanted to give _"Pamela Lansbury"_   another go! And you know we can't do that with just us three!" replied Rachel, to which the other woman in the room smiled and added:

"Yes, hon. Now you know I don't usually agree with Hobbit over there, but with Elliot doing his own thing and Dani having moved to Minnesota, we need at least another member for us to shine like we want too."

Kurt looked at his two friends and sighed. They were both right. If they wanted really wanted to make this work this time around, they desperately needed some new faces for their band, because the three of them just wouldn't be enough. None of them really knew how to play an instrument and if they didn't want to rely on playback or become a DJing group...yeah they needed someone that could play _something_ and fast.

He scratched the back of his head as he said: "Well, it's fine and all, but is anything going to beat when Elliot auditioned? I mean, he had a top hat and heels and everything! He even had a stage name! I mean, the guy that's sitting out there is wearing a bow-tie, for god's sake! What the hell can _he_ do?"

 _"Well, I'm pretty good when it comes to playing on a piano, if that's what you're asking."_   a voice suddenly rang out, interrupting Kurt's rant and looking up, he noticed that the man that he'd seen before coming in that had been sitting in the hallway outside of the classroom had made his way through the door and was now standing in front of the trio of he, Rachel and Santana, arms crossed with a sly smirk upon his lips.

Frozen and reddened in shame, Kurt coughed and asked (or should we say, stammered) the other man: "When did you...huh..when did you enter?"

The gelled-hair man simply smiled wider and replied with some kind of twinkle in his eyes: "Oh, around the part about the guy with the top hat and the heels. So I deeply apologize if my bow-tie isn't making up for it."

So, the guy was sassy and wasn't afraid to bite back, at least Kurt could give him that.

Sensing the tension between the two, Rachel finally butted in and asked the unknown man:  
"Well, if you do know your way around a piano like you said you do, why don't you show us what you've got, hum..." she said as she started to look down at her notes, but the man simply raised up a hand and responded:

"My name's Blaine. Blaine Anderson, I'm a sophomore here."

Well, might not be a flashy name like _Starchild_ , but it still was a nice name. Blaine Anderson, it did roll off the tongue quite nicely, Kurt thought to himself as he watched Blaine sit down by the nearby piano and Santana say:

"And what are you going to play for us, Blainey-boy?"

The hazel-eyed (since when had Kurt noticed his eye color?) simply smirked at the nickname and readying his fingers on the keyboard of the instrument, he simply responded: " _"All of me"_ , by John Legend."

Kurt leaned down against the back of his chair and was the one that crossed his arms this time around. A ballad, great. Well, this certainly wouldn't beat "Marry the night" when it came to showmanship, certainly this Blaine guy, this quite...handsome...Blaine guy's audition wouldn't hold a candle to what Elliot had had to offer when he did his...

 _"What would I do without you smart mouth?_  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out."_

The second he heard Blaine hit the piano keys and sing the first notes of the song, all the snarky thoughts Kurt could ever have against this Blaine guy suddenly flew away, like a feather on a morning breeze and he couldn't help but become entranced by what he was seeing (and hearing) right in front of him.

The way the man was flying his fingers across the piano, the way he looked to be in perfect control of what he was doing. The way he was looking at Kurt when he sang...

_"Cause all of me, loves all of you..."_

It was like there was nothing else but the two of them in the room. No Rachel, no Santana, just them, connecting, in a strange and wonderful way.

Blaine's beautiful eyes were so intense and his voice was so spine-tingling. It was all so amazing, so spectacular, so...

 _"Okay, okay, I think we heard enough Blainey-boy!"_ he suddenly heard Santana say, raising herself from the chair she'd been sitting on and he couldn't help but frown when he realized that her outburst had caused Blaine to stop his song and the spell that had fallen between the two of them had seemingly evaporated in thin air.

And he also couldn't help but see the way Blaine somehow retracted into himself when Santana added in a dry tone: "Don't call us, we'll call you." and with a shy nod of the head, Blaine simply took his messenger bag and responded:

"Th-thank you. It was nice meeting all of you." and with that, he quietly left the room.

_What the hell had just happened?_

"Santana! What did you just do? He didn't even get to finish his song!" Kurt suddenly snapped, standing up from his own chair.

The woman in question simply shrugged her shoulders like she'd done nothing wrong and responded: "What? You were the one that said that there was no way this guy could hold a candle to Elliot's audition and between you and me, you were actually right on that point. No way would I find myself performing with someone as boring as he was, am I right Rach?"

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily call him boring, but, but..." Rachel tried to say, but Kurt had heard enough.

"I cannot believe you two!" he shrieked and seemingly ran out of the room to go after the other man.

Rachel glared angrily at Santana.

"What?" the Latina woman asked.

Rachel shook her head and sighed as she replied: "I think you just broke a potential connection there, San."

The other woman frowned.

"I did?"

***************

"Blaine! Blaine?" Kurt called out as he rand down the hallways of the school, trying his best to locate to locate the man that had seemingly just charmed the pants off of him with just one song. He wanted, no he needed, to see this handsome man again, he wanted to get to know him, maybe even...

"Over here. You can stop screaming my name out now." Kurt finally heard someone say and he realized that he was now standing outside the NYADA building and that Blaine was sitting on one of the benches by its back doors.

"Oh god, Blaine, I'm so sorry! If I'd known that Santana would have interrupted you like that, I would have told her to shut her pie-hole!" Kurt started to apologize, but Blaine smiled sadly and raised up a hand once again to interrupt him.

"It-it's okay. I'm probably not what you guys are looking for anyway, with my bow-tie and my ballad and everything else about me that's so boring..." he responded and he was about to add something else, when it was Kurt's turn to interrupt him by raising a hand and sitting down next to him, the tallest of the two smiled slightly back as he said:

"No, I-I don't think you're boring." Off of Blaine's raised eyebrow, Kurt corrected himself: "Well, maybe I did think that at first, but I actually think you were amazing in there." to which Blaine hung his head to hide his face, but Kurt could still see him smile shyly at his compliment and sensing an opening, he dared to ask:

"Listen, I don't know about you, but I for one am just starving. What do you say we get the hell out of campus and you can tell me what other instruments you're good at? And maybe if things go well, I can convince Rachel and Santana to give you a chance inside our band..."

To which Blaine nodded happily and, rising from his seat at the same time as Kurt, replied with a wink and a slight smirk:  
"Sure I can and if everything goes well, you might even get to know what _else_ I'm good at besides instruments..." and with the appearance of a blush upon his face, Kurt quickly followed the other man out of the campus' ground.

And one year later, a large banner could read right by the back doors of the University:

 **_"Come see the hottest band New York City has to offer!_ **  
**_"Pamela Lansbury" is performing here, tonight, for all of you to see!"_ **  
**_Come see Rachel, Santana and recently betrothed Kurt and Blaine see what they can do before the band leaves for their nation-wide tour._ **  
**_Do *not* miss it!"_ **


End file.
